


'Give me one reason not to kill her'

by hmcm1



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Babies, Useless Lesbians, cat being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmcm1/pseuds/hmcm1
Summary: tori does something thats pretty selfish to cat and cat decides to tell jade. as you can tell, jade isnt to happy about it.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Kudos: 65





	'Give me one reason not to kill her'

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short one, just dialogue :)

"Give me one reason not to kill her Cat!"

"She's nice to me..sometimes. Oh! Remember when you and her drove me to see a dead actors house but she wasn't actually dead just for me because i was sad?"

"Cat..I'm being serious. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt her with my scissors at the least."

"But-"

"5"

"No don't count!"

"4"

"You know I hate when you start counting"

"3"

"Ooo 3!! You know when people are counting they someti-"

"2"

"Eek! Okay! Tori's my friend. As annoying and self-centred as she is, she is still my friend. She makes me smile with how dumb she can be, you know? Like people always call me stupid and oblivious but I pay attention more than people think."

"What do you know about Tori that everyone doesn't?"

"How she is in love with Andre. I just notice the subtle things yaknow"

"Okay..?"

"Jadey..promise me you won't do this..promise me you won't hurt Tori in any way."

"I promise."

"Jade."

"Ugh. I promise to not hurt Vega except through insults."

"Good enough."


End file.
